<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patience by braverose (chaosandwonder)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140270">Patience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandwonder/pseuds/braverose'>braverose (chaosandwonder)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Demons and Thunder Dragon Slayers [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Miraxus, old fic do not judge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandwonder/pseuds/braverose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience is a virtue that Laxus needs to learn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Demons and Thunder Dragon Slayers [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Patience</strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>From the day he returned to the guild, Laxus began to discover several things about himself. One of those things is that he can become a patient man.</p><p>He has a role model, after all.</p><p>Mirajane Strauss is the most patient woman he had known.</p><p>From the day she first stepped into the second floor fresh from her S-class exam, she waited for him to acknowledge her presence, her strength. He noticed, but it is only a year later when he learns that she lost her will to fight that he acknowledges that she once was great, though he also insults her and tells her that to step down from power is such a shame.</p><p>She waited for him to apologize, something he never did, but she comes to serve him with the brightest of smiles anyway when he returns from the jobs as if they were the best of comrades, perhaps even waiting for him to return her smile. She constantly asked him if something bothers him, and she waited for an answer that didn't come and only manifested when he went on a rampage and tried to take over the guild.</p><p>She waited for him to say goodbye when the old man excommunicated him but he didn't, he just walked past her without showing that he heard when she said she'll be waiting because she was sure he'll return. She still joins the parade and along with everyone in the guild makes the sign; the sign that told him they will watch over him no matter how far he goes and they will be waiting for him to come home, patiently.</p><p>He finally found his way back and she accepted him unconditionally, overjoyed as if her long wait has finally come to an end. Even when he still didn't make a move, she stayed beside him, patiently waiting until the very last of of the walls he built around himself has melted away.</p><p>It is when he finally lets his guard down that he realized that while she had been waiting for him all this time, she is a lady who's not going to be rushed. So the previously cranky mage named Laxus Dreyar decides that it is only fair for him to endure his share of waiting.</p><p>And it begins.</p><p>In his little ways, he tries to show her that he's changed.</p><p>He no longer acts out to get her attention; he simply hangs around the guild waiting for her to make her way to him. He no longer tries to piss her off to see her other side, having realized that there is something in her smile that affects him more, and he begins to smile back.</p><p>He acknowledges her strength and lets himself show how much he really admires her for it, and while in the past he enjoyed watching her use her powers without holding back, he doesn't taunt her to do it again. When her battle during the Grand Magic Games turns into a modelling game, he doesn't let himself get carried away like everyone else. He knew that while she holds back her real strength, she wasn't one to let herself get dragged into other women's nasty games. He waited for the finale and sure enough, she didn't disappoint; she made him very, very proud of her.</p><p>That night their team was split in two; he is to return to the arena while she will join the rescue team. She wished him good luck, and he couldn't stop himself right then from asking her out. She teases him for his timing and he tells her that he doesn't intend it to be on that night, that he plans to wait until she is ready. That it is his turn to wait for her. He doesn't push her when she didn't answer; they had more pressing matters to think about.</p><p>When they fought side by side against the dragons, his newfound virtue was quickly put to test. Mirajane tried to protect him, subtly trying to block blows thrown his way, ignoring that he is stronger and that he would always put her safety above his own.</p><p>He orders her to stop, and she tells him that he had just gotten back; she didn't want to lose him again.</p><p>And so, finally, he assures her that he intends to stay. Because after all, he was learning to be patient, to be worthy of her, and what is the use of that if he won't live to see the day that she says 'yes'?</p><p>Laxus learns day by day that he can do it. It wasn't that difficult at all. He only has to remember how long he made her wait and how much, in the end, when he finally has Mirajane by his side, it will be worth it.</p><p>'</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>end</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>